We are carrying out investigations of the relationship between the presence of various chromatin protein components and the restriction of template activity, using globin message production as a test of biological activity. We hope to find the proteins responsible for the activation of globin gene transcription and to shed light on the chemical basis of differentiation. We are also looking for globin gene distribution in nuclease resistant fragments from reticulocyte nuclei and chromatin.